A Night In New York
by MISSYAlexandra
Summary: The team finished a case in NY early, Gibbs allowed them to stay, this is what happens that night and the next morning between Tony and Ziva. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this came to me in my attempt of sleeping once again, well actually a later chapter came to me but we can discuss that later ;)**

**I don't plan on making this huge, three chapters at most, I'm still playing around with my writing skills and such, required for year nine English *sighs* next year.. Well actually this year (2009) will most likely suck… and now for the story!!!!**The team had just closed a case ahead of schedule in New York involving a Petty Officer, Gibbs being very un-Gibbs like allowed them to stay the extra night they had already paid for, plus it wouldn't hurt to annoy Vance a little.

Tony and Ziva had gone out dancing and were now walking through Central Park side by side laughing at the geeky girl there who thought she could dance but ended up looking like a robot and tripping over a chair in the process."Did you see the look on her face when she fell on the floor?" Ziva managed to say between laughs."Who could have missed it? Her face basically read oh my god I tripped over and probably broke a nail or two, I'm so embarrassed!""More like oh my god I just showed that hot man over there that I can't dance and now him and his partner are laughing at me like I was some sort of comedian!""Yeah… wait what did you just say?" Tony was a little shocked at that, sure he knew that he was attractive to women but that nerd?"She was checking you out, DiNozzo" Ziva replied with a teasing look on her face"Really?""Yes really, do you want to get her into bed?" Ziva called the last of it over her shoulder and ran off in the direction of the fountain.

"You crazy chick, are dead" Replied Tony as he chased after her.

Tony lost Ziva after a few turns she took, leaving him standing face to face with a hedge sculptured into a bear"You… whatever you are…. Hedge thing… are seriously scaring me"

"Really Tony, I didn't know you were scared of hedges" Ziva spoke causing Tony to turn around seeing her casually sitting on the edge of the water fountain splashing the water around.

"I finally caught you, crazy chick, I'm impressed you got away from me with those shoes you're wearing" replied Tony waving his hand in the direction of her glanced down at her feet and then back at Tony;"Oh trust me, I'm skilled, more skilled than you know me to be"

"We'll just have to see about that" Tony said softly, but just enough to be heard by came closer and Ziva flicked water at him, hitting him in the face.

"Hey! Dah-veed, what was that for?" complained Tony stretching the syllables of her surname.

"Nothing really, DiNozzo, just felt like it"

Tony smiled and sat down next to Ziva and swished his fingers around in the cool fountain, neither of them said anything, just enjoying the comfortable silence that wasn't even slightly tainted with awkwardness.

Ziva slightly shivered but Tony knew she was cold, he didn't have his suit jacket with him so he decided to wrap his arm around her, when she didn't rip them off and beat him to death with them he took the next step of pulling her close to him, he was still alive after doing this!

And as if anything could go wrong, it started to was annoyed but he removed his arm from Ziva and stood up."C'mon Ziva, let's get out of here" said Tony as he was stretching.

"Um Tony, we did not bring our car""Crap! We didn't, looks like we're going to have fun running back to our hotel in the rain" Tony was now worried about the colour running from his tie, it hadn't been washed before and he didn't know what would happen if it got wet.

Ziva sighed and stood up just as it started getting heavier and Tony groaned loudly, even more annoyed than he was in the first place.

"Tony we should start going now, it will only get worse""Good plan"

They had ran about six blocks when Ziva stopped to take her shoes off and examine the blisters that were forming on her feet, by this time the rain had increased and lightening was striking, Tony not in the mood for being electrocuted grabbed Ziva's hand and started running the remaining five blocks to their hotel.

**A/N.2: Short, I know (: yes, this WILL have a second (and maybe even a third) chapter, so for those of you who want to know what goes on in their hotel room, add this to your alert list and expect the next chapter sometime soon :P**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, I'm FINALLY finishing this!I'm downloading the new version of Windows Live Messenger and it's taking ages (53%) so far, I decided that I would finish this just for a bit of closure, thank you to all who have reviewed, favourited or alerted this for those of you who are curious about Elevator Love, I will finish it, I promise! If you haven't read it yet, please do (:**CHAPTER TWO:**

Back inside the hotel, Tony and Ziva finally managed to get inside Ziva's hotel room, they had only closed the door, turned the light and TV on when the power went out.

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me""Tony how are you going to get back to your room?""I'm not leaving, I'll stay with you tonight"

"Why? It's not like I'm five years old!""Ziva David, no arguing, all kinds of weird things happen with the power goes out and just let me protect you for just this once!""Okay, fine, whatever, I'll be in the bathroom getting dry and changed if you need me and no you cannot join me""How did you know I was going to ask?""Because you always do, DiNozzo"Ziva got half way to the bathroom when she ran into a wall."You okay, Zee?""Just fine, if there were no such things as walls I would be even better"

After Ziva had returned from the bathroom in her pyjamas, Tony took his turn not bothering to get another towel he just used Ziva's and headed to the bedroom.

Ziva had her phone open so Tony could see where she was sitting, he was so mesmerised in watching Ziva he ran into the pointy corner of the bed frame.

"Ow!""Tony what have you done now?"

"Ran into the bed post thing, Dah-veed"

Ziva snorted

"Not funny" said Tony as he climbed into minutes had passed and they were still both wide awake, not talking but just laying there…

They were both really cold, no power for the electric blankets to warm their bodies up, why had they bought such skimpy pyjamas?

"Ugh, Ziva I'm cold, do you have any ideas what we could do to keep warm?""Yes, I do but I'm not entirely sure it's the best thing to do""Tell me""Well we could light the bed on fire…""Be serious Ziva" laughed Tony

"Well there's this thing my partners and I in Mossad did when we were in situations like this, just a little different location though""I hope this doesn't involve lighting anything on fire… but go ahead if it doesn't"Ziva smirked, she knew that this would be fun and it would definitely surprise Tony.

"Well you sort of had to be…."Ziva rolled from her current position next to Tony, to on top of him, he gasped softly, this was playing out exactly as how Ziva wanted it, torture for Tony, very ironic they both start with the same letter."Like this" said Ziva finishing her sentence.

"Ziva, what are you doing!?""You asked me if I had any suggestions that didn't involve lighting anything on fire, which it doesn't, you cleared that for me to go ahead, which I did""I didn't mean anything like this, how will this work?""Body heat you idiot! If my hands weren't trapped between you myself and the duvet I would headslap you fifty times""Okay then Ms David, why isn't this working, I'm still cold""Because the person I am currently laying on isn't pulling the damn duvet down!"Tony felt stupid, why hadn't he thought of that and with Ziva on top of him he wouldn't be getting any sleep, he thought to himself, _why does she have to be so god damn beautiful and such a tease_.

They both fell asleep a lot quicker than they normally would, despite their strange positions, Tony was sure of himself that he wouldn't be able to sleep and Ziva just knew that she would be able to sleep well many hours, morning finally rose and the time ran away.

It was 0930, Tony and Ziva still hadn't appeared in the lobby, which they were supposed to be there an hour ago.

Gibbs was becoming immensely annoyed, he got the spare key for their room from the concierge, ran up the stairs to their room, slid the key in and turned it, turning the lock and pushing the door open came into the bedroom making a loud noise, which caused Tony and Ziva to jump up from their bed, knocking over the lamp in the process and received the biggest headslaps they had ever gotten in their entire time working with Gibbs.

"And that was for sleeping like you broke rule twelve!"

**THE END, PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
